My Life?
by XxGleek91xX
Summary: Brittany Pierce and Sam Evans are two people in New York who happen to cross paths. When Brittany collapses in the middle of the busy New York streets Sam seems to be the only person willing to help her. Please read and review!


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Glee!**

**AN: This is going to be a Brittany/Sam story but very AU. Sam never moved to McKinley so he never met Brittany or any of the other Glee members. Also, Brittany is not a lesbian or 'bi-curious' at all. This will be taking place while they are in college. I don't want to give any more away but I just wanted to let you all know that it will be AU and they will probably be OOC. **

**Brittany's POV**

"Alright, girls, that's it for today," I tell my dance students, "I'll see you all next time," I say. I cut the class kind of short today. There was no way I could go on any longer. After dancing for hours at school and then coming here and teaching dance to little girls, 5-7 years old my body feels broken; worse than usual today for some reason. I feel like a zombie. Why I even work after spending endless hours dancing at school, I have no idea?

Yes, actually, I do.

The reason I work here four days a week is so I can help pay rent for the loft I live in with my two roommates. Mondays and Wednesdays I teach the 5-7 year old group, which is only girls right now. I haven't had any boys in this age group yet. And on Fridays and Saturdays I teach the 15-20 year old age group. There is a mix of boys and girls in those classes.

"Bye, Miss Brittany," One of my youngest students walks over. Her name is Cassi and she is just barely five years old. She kind of reminds me of myself. I started dancing at the same age as her, maybe a year earlier and she too has blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Bye, Cassi," I kneel down and wrap my arms around her small body, "I'll see you Wednesday, okay?" I tell her. She nods and runs over to her mom who is holding her dance bag, "Goodbye, Mrs. Hansen," I wave at the tall blonde woman. She just nods and the two leave the building. Mrs. Hansen isn't a very friendly woman; not towards me anyway. Cassi's father is much nicer.

Once everyone has left the building I walk to the back and put my jacket on. Then I sling my backpack over my shoulders and strap my duffle bag across my chest. I lock up the back and turn off the lights before walking to the front and closing the blinds, and then I walk out the front door and lock up.

I don't live too far away from the dance studio; it's only about a five minute walk. New York is a pretty crowded place though so it sometime takes a bit longer. I live in a loft with my best friend since elementary school, Santana Lopez and her girlfriend Noelle Giovanni.

I don't think I've ever walked so slow in my entire life. My muscles are aching and just screaming at me to stop moving. I stop at an intersection and wait for the _'Stop'_ signal to turn to the _'Walk'_ signal and black spots begin clouding my vision. After a minute or so I can see the red turn to green and I start walking across the street. I am about halfway across the street when my head starts throbbing and I fall to the ground, slamming my head on the concrete. The last thing I remember seeing is a pair of green eyes staring into mine before I black out completely.

**Sam's POV**

It is around 6:30PM when I leave my dorm at NYU to head to work at Avalon, where I am a bartender. Avalon is one of New York's most popular night clubs; mostly where all of the college students flock to. The place doesn't even open until 8:00PM and closes at 4:00AM. It's not the ideal job considering I have school and my classes begin at 9:00AM but it pays really well and I need the money to help pay for school.

I did get a partial athletic scholarship for baseball, which covers some things but not a lot. It covers room and board and course fees, but I have to pay for my books and whatnot. And I did receive some financial aid because of my dyslexia. So that helps some too but I still need a job to help pay for stuff.

I have to leave a bit early because I don't have a car and it takes quite a while to walk to work. And I don't usually have the money to take a cab so I've just gotten used to walking, which I don't really mind most of the time. It's great exercise and I haven't been getting to the gym as much as I would like to lately.

There is a huge group of people waiting at the intersection, on both sides, as we all wait as the cars go by before we can take our turn and cross over to the other side of the street. I don't really pay attention to the signs I just follow the people in front of me as they begin to cross the street. As we are walking across the street I look up and notice a girl, around my age, walking in the opposite direction. She is walking very slowly, as if it's hard for her to move and she keeps blinking her eyes as if she is having a hard time seeing. It seems as if I am the only one who notices her struggling. Either that or they just don't care. After we are about halfway across the street I watch as the girl collapse and fall to the ground.

"Shit!" I exclaim to myself and push my way through the crowd and over to the girl. Her eyes are fluttering and she begins to convulse on the ground while all of these people just walk around her. I take off my jacket and lay it under her bleeding head as I call '911'. Now some people have actually stopped and have now formed a circle around us. We have all stopped traffic and all I can hear is honking. People are getting pissed because they can't get through and it seems like hours before the ambulance actually shows up.

"What's her name?" One of the medics asks as they lift the unconscious girl onto a stretcher and into the back of the ambulance.

"I-I don't know," I tell him running my hand through my hair, "I don't know her. I just saw her crossing the street and it looked like she was having a hard time walking and then she collapsed and I think she was having a seizure," I say all in one breath.

"Okay," He says, "I'm going to need you come with us so you can talk to the doctor," he tells me. I only nod and follow him toward the ambulance. He has me ride in the front of the ambulance with him while the other medic is in the back with the girl.

The drive to the hospital isn't long; especially considering that we're in an ambulance and all traffic has to move aside for us. Once we arrive we pull up to the ER and the two medics take the girl from the back while I hop out of the front and grab the two bags she had been carrying and my now bloody jacket. I follow them through the doors to the ER as they take her into one of the rooms and lift her carefully onto the hospital bed.

She has an IV connected to her left arm and oxygen tubes in her nose. Her head is now bandaged with a ton of gauze wrapped around her head, "Well, we have to get going," The medic says, "You can just wait here for the doctor. I don't know how long that will be though," He tells me.

"Okay," I reply, "Thank you," I nod and the two men walk out, the door closing behind them.

I turn and look at the girl who is still unconscious and realize that I have no idea who I am supposed to call. There is no one coming for her. Does she have any friends? Family? I walk over to check her pockets but realize that there are no pockets in the sweatpants she is wearing. Then I remember the two bags she had with her. She has to have a phone with her somewhere. Who doesn't have a phone these days? I open the side pocket on the large, black, duffle bag which reads _'__**J**__offrey __**B**__allet __**S**__chool'. _In the side pocket I find a phone charger, a pair of earbuds, and an iPhone.

I take out the phone and unlock it. Thankfully, she doesn't have a pass code set for it. Her screensaver is a picture of her and a Latina girl. They are wearing matching pajamas and have huge smiles on their faces. I go to her contacts and begin looking through them to try and figure out who I should call. Nothing. I am completely blank. First I think to call her parents but there is no 'Mom' or 'Dad' listed in the phone. Then as I am scrolling through the contacts I see big, red, dots beside four of the names in her contact list; _Kurt, Noelle, Rachel, and Santana_.

Okay, now which one of them do I call?

My finger is already hovering over the name _'Santana'_ so that is the one I choose and I think I have chosen right because when I see her info it is the same girl from the picture on the home screen. I press on the _'Call'_ button and hold the phone to my ear.

"Hey, Britt-Britt," A feminine voice answers after the third ring, "Where are you, didn't work let out like an hour ago?" the voice, Santana I'm assuming, asks.

"Uh, hi," I start, "I'm Sam," I say, "Your friend is in the hospital," I inform her, "She was crossing the street and she had a seizure or something."

"Wait," She stops me, "What are you talking about? Who are you? Why do you have Brittany's phone?" She asks.

"I just told you that," I say trying not to get frustrated. But her friend is in the hospital and I don't even know her so I'm not going to get upset.

"Well, tell me again," She snaps.

"Your friend, Brittany I guess, is in the hospital," I say slowly, "She was walking across the street when she passed out and I think she had a seizure," I tell her, "And my name is Sam," I hear some noise and people talking in the background before Santana tells me that she will be here as soon as she can get out of work.

"Who are you?" My head snaps over to the bed where Brittany is laying down.

"I'm Sam," I tell her, "Are you okay?" I ask.

"Well, my head hurts," She tells me, "And I feel like I've been hit by a bus," She says, "Was I hit by a bus?" She asks. I can't help but chuckle lightly.

"No, you didn't get hit by a bus," I tell her, "You just passed out and I think you had a seizure," I say, "But you did hit your head pretty hard."

"Oh," She says, "What did the doctor say? Am I gonna die?" She asks.

"Nobody has come in to talk to us yet," I inform her, "But I don't think you're going to die. I think the medics would have had people in here a lot sooner if they thought it was that serious."

"Okay," She lets out a heavy sigh. Her, bright blue, cat-like eyes have a sad look in them, which kind of makes me sad and I don't know why. I don't even know her.

Brittany and I talk for a while about the most random things; nothing about our lives really. She asks me why the sky is blue and why we can't see air but we can breathe it in (I honestly have no idea if she's serious or not) but I have no answer for her so I just make something up. Then she starts speaking like she's some college professor. It's like she's two different people; like she is extremely smart on one end but she's curious about the most random things on the other. It's quite endearing and cute really. I've never met anyone like Brittany before and I don't think I ever will. We are in the middle of talking about her cat, Lord Tubbington, when there is a light knock on the door.

"Come in!" I say and a short woman walks into the room. She looks to be of Middle Eastern or Indian dissent. She is wearing a pair of 'Finding Nemo' scrubs.

"I love Nemo!" Brittany exclaims when she sees what the woman is wearing. Both the woman and I laugh and Brittany just smiles.

"I love Nemo, too," The woman responds, "Well, I think I like Dory more though," She tells her.

"Me too!" Brittany exclaims.

"Okay, honey," The woman says, "I have to talk to you about a few things before the doctor comes in," She tells Brittany.

"Okay," Brittany says with a smile on her face.

"Well, first of all, my name is Aalyiah, but you can call me Ali," She says, "And I'm a registered nurse here," She informs Brittany, "Right now I just need to ask you a couple routine questions before the doctor is able to come see you. Just answer the best you can," She says and Brittany nods, "Alright, what is your full name?" She asks.

"Brittany Susan Pierce," Brittany answers sounding confidant.

"Okay, good," Ali says as she writes on her clipboard, "And how old are you?" She asks.

"Uh-Nineteen," Brittany responds.

"And when is your birthday?"

"Um-October 12, 1994," She says.

"Last question for now," Ali says, "Where are you from," She asks.

"Ohio," Brittany says, "Lima, Ohio."

"Good," Ali says, "That's it for now," She tells Brittany, "Dr. Allen will be in soon," She looks at Brittany and then over to me, "If either of you are hungry or anything you can go get food and drinks from the cafeteria. It's one floor up," She says looking over at me, "If you need anything just press the call button on your remote there," She gestures to the remote on the side of the bed in a small holder.

"Thank you," I reply and she just nods before walking out the door, "Do you want anything to eat or drink?" I ask Brittany.

"Yes, please," Brittany says.

"What would you like?" I ask.

"Anything is fine," she tells me, "Just nothing with nuts or I could die," She says.

"Okay," I nod, "I'll be right back."

"Wait!" Brittany calls out before I can leave the room, "Don't you need money?" She asks.

"I've got it covered," I tell her.

"Thank you, Sam," She says, "Can you be fast though, I don't like being alone," She tells me.

"I'll be as fast as I can," I tell her.

"Thank you," She says almost inaudibly. Aside from my brother and sister I've never had someone depend on me like Brittany is right now. It feels kind of good, like I'm actually serving some sort of purpose in this life. Not that I wasn't before…

**Brittany's POV**

Sam is still gone when the doctor comes into the room. Dr. Allen is a tall man with grey, almost white, hair and bright blue eyes. His skin is quite tanned too. He looks kind of like the singer that my daddy never liked very much; Tom Jones I think his name was. I don't know. But this man, Dr. Allen, seems like a very nice man. I just wish Sam was here with me. He told me he wouldn't be long but it's been kind of a long time; or maybe I'm just making things up in my head because I don't want to be alone with this man in the room.

"Hello, Brittany," Dr. Allen says sitting on a chair beside my bed and putting a band around my wrist with all of my info on it. I say a quiet 'Hello' back before he begins speaking again, "Some of these questions you have already been asked but I need to ask them again just for verification," He informs me.

"Okay," I reply.

"You injured your head pretty badly from what the medics told us," Dr. Allen says, "So, just answer these questions the best you can," He tells me. I nod and he begins asking. Again he asks my name, age, birthday, and where I'm from. I give him all the same answers as before. Then he starts asking different questions, "Okay, Brittany, what year is it?" He asks.

Well, that question isn't so hard, "2014," I say.

"Good," He says writing on his clipboard. He begins to ask the next question but before he can Sam walks through the door, "Hello," He greets the blonde boy, "Is this your boyfriend?" Dr. Allen looks over at me.

"No," I shake my head, "I don't really know who he is," I say, "I know he's Sam and he is the one who helped me and called the ambulance when I passed out," I tell the doctor. Dr. Allen looks up at Sam.

"Why don't you take a seat, Sam," Dr. Allen says, "I am going to have to ask you some questions when I'm finished questioning Brittany," Sam just nods and sits down.

"I've brought her some food," Sam says, "Can she eat right now?" He asks.

"Of course," Dr. Allen says and they fix table connected to the bed so it's in front of me and Sam sets the tray of food in front of me, "Okay, let's stay on track though," Dr. Allen tells me, "Now I need you to tell me who the current president is," He says.

"Barack Obama," I reply confidently.

"Great," Dr. Allen says, "Have you been sleeping or have your sleeping patterns changed at all?" He asks.

"Um, I don't know," I tell him.

"Alright, have you been under a lot of stress lately?" He questions.

"I don't know," I respond, "Maybe?" I say.

"Are you diabetic or have you had any history of low or high blood sugar?" He inquires.

"Not that I know of," I reply.

"What about epilepsy or any other seizure disorders?" Dr. Allen asks. I only shake my head, "Okay," He responds, "Any history of drugs or alcohol addiction?"

"No," I reply.

"Good," the doctor says, "Just a few more questions, Brittany," He tells me, "Are you on any medications right now?" He asks.

"No," I tell him. And once again he asks my name, age, birthday, and where I am from.

"Can you tell me everything that you remember doing today?" He asks.

"Well, I remember going to school but I don't really remember what happened at school," I start, "And then I remember going to work after school. I work at a dance studio four days a week," I continue, "I don't remember much about work either but I remember leaving work and starting to walk home. I started walking across the street and I passed out and that's the last thing I remember," I inform him.

"Okay," Dr. Allen says, "That's all I have for you at the moment," He tells me. Then he turns to Sam who is currently eating a bag of Cool Ranch Doritos, "Sam, what can you tell me?"

**Sam's POV**

I tell the doctor everything that happened from me walking to work and seeing Brittany crossing the street looking like she was in pain. And I told him about her head bleeding but he obviously already knew that. I also told him that I thought she had a seizure because she was convulsing and her eyes were fluttering. But I've never seen anyone have a seizure before so I wouldn't really know.

"Thank you, Sam," Dr. Allen says, "We are going to have to run a few tests before I decide whether or not I am okay with letting Brittany go home tonight or if I should keep her here overnight," He informs the two of us.

"What kinds of tests?" Brittany asks sounding worried, "Are there a lot of needles involved?" She gets a scared look on her face.

"We are going to do an MRI, a CT scan, an EEG, an EKG, and a PET scan," He informs her, "And we might do a couple X-Rays but I will decide that after I get the results from your other tests back," He says.

"Do I have to go by myself?" She asks.

"If you want you can have someone go with you but they can't go into the room with you," He tells her, "They will have to wait in the waiting room."

"How long will these tests take?" I ask.

"The MRI usually takes about 30 minutes, the CT scan is only 10-15 minutes," He starts, "The EEG and EKG tests take about 25 minutes, and the PET scan is about an hour with a ten minute break half way through," He tells her.

"And what do these tests…test?" I ask as Brittany looks terrified and seems to be having a hard time speaking.

"The MRI, CT, EEG, and PET look at the brain and the EKG tests the heart," Dr. Allen informs me, "And what about the needles?" I ask, "Are there a lot of needles?" I ask.

"There are," Dr. Allen says, "But if Brittany is uncomfortable with needles we can keep part of the IV connected and they can just inject the dyes through that," He looks over at Brittany who seems to relax quite a bit, "And that is only for the MRI and the PET tests. The others don't require needles."

"Okay thank you," I reply.

"No problem," Dr. Allen says, "Brittany if you have any jewelry or piercings you need to take them off and put them in a bag or something," He tells her, "Ali will be back in here soon to take you down to radiology," He says before walking out of the room.

"I don't like this, Sam," Brittany looks up at me, "I don't wanna do it," She says.

"I know," I walk over and sit down in the chair beside her bed. Her bright blue eyes are glossy and it looks like she's about to cry, "But you're gonna be okay, I promise," I tell her. She closes her eyes and a single tear falls from her eye, "Brittany, don't cry," I wipe the tear away with my thumb.

"But what if I have a brain tumor or something and they tell me I'm gonna die," Her eyes widen.

"That's not going to happen," I tell her.

"You don't know that."

"No, I don't," I say, "But you can't think negatively about it or you're going to make yourself sick," I tell her, "Now, do you have any jewelry?" I ask, "I'll put it in your bag. Brittany huffs and begins taking out her earrings; and she has, like, ten piercings in her ears alone. I hold out my hand and she puts them in my hand. Then she lifts her shirt to take out a belly button ring. She has a silver ring on her, right, ring finger, and on her left pinky finger was a rose gold pinky ring, "Is that it?" I ask looking down at my hand full of jewelry. She unlatches a silver flower necklace and adds it to the ever growing pile of jewelry.

"I think that's it," She says.

"Okay, I'm going to put this in the front pocket of your backpack," I tell her. She nods.

"I feel naked," She says looking down at her hands. There is a knock on the door and Ali walks back in.

"Hi guys," She smiles at us, "Brittany, I'm going to need you to change into this," She hands Brittany a hospital gown, a pair of scrub pants, and hospital socks, "You've taken out all your piercings and anything metal?" She asks. Brittany nods, "Does your bra have any metal?" She asks.

"No, it's a sports bra," Brittany answers.

"Okay, well, go ahead and change," Ali says, "Sam and I will wait outside for you," Ali and I walk out the door and wait for Brittany to change. After about a minute Brittany opens the door dressed in the white gown and green pants, "Alright, take a seat," Ali gestures to the wheelchair I just noticed was sitting beside the door.

"Where are we going?" Brittany asks.

"Well, we are going down to radiology right now to get the MRI, CT, and PET tests done," Ali informs her, "And when you are finished there they will take you down to get the EEG and EKG done."

Soon we make it to a waiting room with a sign in the doorway which reads _'RADIOLOGY'_, "Okay, do you need to use the bathroom or anything before they take you down for your tests?" Ali asks. Brittany nods, "There is a bathroom right over there," Brittany stands up out of the chair, slightly off balance. I wrap my arm around her waist and help her over to the bathroom.

When Brittany is finished in the bathroom she walks back over to the wheelchair. She is much more stable this time. Ali tells me that I will have to wait here in the waiting room while Brittany has her tests done. I have to wait around three hours for Brittany's tests to finish. She was able to come out and talk to me for about ten minutes between her last test; the PET scan or whatever. She came out with tears in her eyes and wrapped her arms around me, shocking me.

"I don't want to go back in there," She cries into my shoulder, "I don't like it. They put me in this machine and I can't move and it's scary in there," She looks up at me. I notice that all of her makeup has been cleaned off.

"Hey, you're almost done, okay?" I look down at her, "And you're doing so well. You only have about 30 minutes left and then you're done," I remind her.

"But then I have those other two tests," She says, "The egg tests or whatever," I just chuckle softly, "It's not funny. I wanna go home," She pouts.

"I know," I say, "And you will soon," I tell her just as she is called back to finish her tests. She looks at me with a scared look on her face, "Go," I give her a quick hug, "I'll be right here when you get out," She nods before walking back down the long hall.

After she is finished with the radiology tests, Brittany is taken down to get the EEG and EKG tests done. Those two tests don't take nearly as long as the other three. Ali comes to take Brittany back and we make our way back to the room we've been sitting in since 7:00PM; it's now past midnight.

"Fuck," I reach into my pocket and pull out my phone.

"What?" Brittany asks looking over at me. She is back on the hospital bed but has taken the gown off so she is just laying there in the green scrubs and a white sports bra. She has the grey hospital socks on her feet. She looks a lot better than she did earlier today.

"I forgot to call into work and tell them I wouldn't be able to make it," I say before calling my boss, Eric. I explain to him what happened and he didn't seem too upset after my explanation.

"You really didn't have to stay with me," Brittany says, "I mean, you don't even know me."

"I know, but you didn't have anyone here with you," I tell her, "And I didn't want to just leave you alone."

There is a knock on the door and Ali pokes her head in, "Brittany, there are some people here to see you," She says. Brittany gets a confused look on her face.

"Okay?" She says as more of a question than a statement. The door opens more and the girl from the picture on Brittany's phone walks into the room followed by three other people. Two girls, one with long dark hair and big brown eyes and the other has long dark hair as well but she has bright blue eyes. Then there is a boy with them. He has short dark hair and a very strange sense of style.

"Britt!" The girl from the picture asks. If I remember correctly her name is Santana, "What happened? Are you okay?"

"Uh-Who are you?"

**New story! I know this chapter is really long. I didn't mean for it to be but it just happened that way. I am still working on my other story **_**'Misunderstood'**_** if any of you are reading that one. I've just been having issues with writing it and my computer keeps crashing. **

**Anyway, I hope you like this! Please review and let me know if you want me to continue! **

**~Thanks**


End file.
